


Dancing Away With My Heart

by AnnNette



Series: It's Delicate [2]
Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lintz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/pseuds/AnnNette
Summary: One-shot of Lintz fluffy momentMaggie goes for happy hour and Sydney needs to work.Go and have your fun, dance and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.(Emmalou Harris, Save the Last Dance for Me)I finally asked you to dance on the last slow songBeneath that moon that was really a disco ballAnd I can still feel my head on your shoulderHoping that song would never be over(Lady Antebellum, Dancing Away With My Heart)





	Dancing Away With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just musing with my Lintz universe.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you.

**_Asking Permission_ **

Sydney and Maggie are scrubbing off after a long delicate surgery when Maggie asks her with a low voice, “The gangs are going to the _Country Club_ tonight. Do you want to go? You know, to burn some stress out of the system.”

“ _Are you asking me on a date Dr. Lin_?” Sydney teases and smiles while her eyes still fix on her soapy hands.

“ _Naaa_ , I just feel I want a company tonight and I reckon you too might need a company yourself after a long day.” Maggie purses her lips to hide a grin, but her nose twitches and Sydney smirks when she catches that.

“Your nose just twitched.” Sydney teases back with a small chuckle.

Maggie turns her wide eyes at Sydney as she jokingly drops her jaw and says, “I can’t hide anything from you can I?”

“ _Nope_ , your nose and I are best pals.” Sydney gives her throaty laugh as they continue to rinse their hands and dry them with clean towels.

“ _Oh darn_ ,” Maggie acts upset and they laugh together as they walk along the hallway heading to their lockers in the on-call room to change their blood stained tops.

They are grateful that the room is empty so they can claim some private moment together.

Once Maggie closes and locks the door behind them, Sydney pulls her in gently for a tight embrace. Maggie hugs back and cradles Sydney’s head on her chest. They hold each other like that for a minute or so while their hands rub and massage each other’s tired bodies.

After a while Sydney takes off her glasses with her right hand while her left hand reaches up behind Maggie’s neck as she moves in and kisses her long and passionate on the mouth. Maggie kisses back immediately as she too has wanted to kiss Sydney. They are tired and exhausted, but they longed for each other the most. This feels like a therapy for their mind and bodies.

They kiss and embrace, soft and tender, taking and giving, mindful of each other’s need. Gentle moans and tender whispers fill the room as their hands and lips give pleasure to the other. As their desire and need mounts they ended up stripping each other on one of the bottom bunkers.

This is their first time together, ever….

Twenty minutes later both doctors lay contently in each other’s arms with only a single blanket to cover them.

“ _Honey_ ….” Maggie whispers.

“ _Yeahhh.._ ” Sydney whispers back. Her eyes close, but her hands stroking Maggie’s bare back and hair.

“So will you go to the Club with me?” Maggie asks again.

“Ohh baby, I’m so sorry. I have to work on a very important paper work to night. It’s due tomorrow.” Sydney drawls apologetically. She kisses Maggie’s temple to emphasise her apology.

“ _Ohh..”_ Maggie sounds disappointed. Her fingers have been drawing random patterns sensually on Sydney’s bare skin. She kisses Sydney’s jaw to ease her disappointed heart.

“But you can go ahead with the gangs. Have fun, laugh, sing and dance. I know how much you love doing those.” Sydney quickly says this when she catches the upset note in Maggie’s voice.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me dancing with someone?” Maggie teases Sydney with a hint of seriousness.

“Sure, why not, as long as you save your last dance for me.” Sydney teases back.

“What if someone asks to walk me home?”

Sydney gives her a frown and answers, “Tell him or her NO.”

Maggie smiles on Sydney’s neck and takes in a deep breath. She feels warm in her belly at the hint of jealousy in Sydney’s answer.

“.. _and why not.._?” Maggie pretends to ask innocently but she makes it sound very seductive. Her warm breath fans Sydney’s neck where she kisses.

“ _Because_ …he or she might give you a good night kiss and that will break my heart.” Sydney answers thickly and tickles Maggie until she surrenders in deep long kisses all over again.

…………………………………………..

_**At the Country Club** _

After three rounds of dances with the guys to fast tempo songs, Maggie is feeling energetic and she is sweating. They laugh and tease each other light heartedly, sharing some hospital jokes with each other. They were six of them, three girls and three men and they exchange partners when they dance to different songs.

It is almost midnight and Maggie and the gangs are standing around a tall table while sipping their drinks when the entrance door opens and Maggie notices a new comer walks in. Maggie’s eyes fix on the newcomer’s face and follow the newcomer’s movement with much interest. Something about the newcomer catches her attention.

She is wearing large shades and a dark blue beanie over her head with all her hair hidden under it. It’s hard to read her expression with those large shades over her eyes. She has bundled herself in a long overcoat and she looks cold as she shoves her hands deeper into her coat’s pockets. She takes time to scan her surrounding before she walks over to the counter. She takes her sit on one of the tall stool by the counter and says something to the bartender.

Just then the band switches to a slower song.

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_And I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_Hoping that song would never be over_

 

 One of her male companions asks Maggie for a dance but Maggie says politely, “I’m sorry Dr. Dey, I’ll pass this one” and she walks slowly towards the counter with her glass in her hand.

Gracefully, Maggie takes the empty stool beside the newcomer and sips her drink. She takes a while to build her courage to say something to her.

“Hey there. I can’t help but notice you when you came in. Can I buy you a drink?”

The newcomer turns her face slightly towards Maggie and looks at her, then gives a small smile.

“I already have a drink..but thank you,” she says raising her glass a little.

At that, Maggie takes in a deep breath and clears her throat.

“ermm…are you alone?.. do you want company?” Maggie tries again.

The newcomer chews her lower lip and tilts her head towards Maggie.

“I don’t know. I might disappoint you. I am not really a good company,” she answers.

Maggie purses her lips. “She is playing hard to get,” she thinks.

So they just sit like that, sipping their drinks while enjoying the beautiful song. Once in a while they glance at each other and smile. Other times they look over at the dance floor and watch the couples dance. Some holding each other in close embrace, some just hands on the shoulders and waists.

“Don’t you have partner to dance with?” the newcomer asks Maggie. She notices Maggie has been swaying her body slightly to the music.

“I did came with a dance partner, but, _naaaa_.. I passed this song.” Maggie elaborates.

“ _Oh yeah_?...why is that?” the newcomer asks.

“It’s too slow for my liking,” Maggie answers and winks at the newcomer.

The newcomer smiles under pursed lips.

“You know…this might sounds like a pick-up line in a movie or something, but I feel like I’ve known you longer than this.” Maggie uses her melodious voice.

“ohhh..? like how?” the newcomer looks curious.

“Like I’ve been saving my heart for you, like I’ve been waiting for you to walk in that door looking like you are looking for someone.” Maggie now gazes at the newcomer’s face under the large shades.

She gazes back at Maggie.

“I bet those eyes behind those shades are as beautiful and dangerous as the deep ocean.” Maggie is not even hiding her flirts by now.

“hmmm…I must say, those are pretty convincing pick-up lines,” the newcomer teases back.

And they both laugh softly together.

The newcomer looks gently at Maggie and she smiles. “I like you, you are _kinda_ cute,” she says.

“I like you too,” Maggie says and smiles back.

After a while the band switches to a faster song again and some people come over by the counter to get more drinks.

“It’s getting crowded here don’t you think?” Maggie says as she looks around them.

“Mhmm..” the newcomer nods as she too looks around them.

“I don’t want to share you with this crowd. Do you want to get out of here?” Maggie asks her.

The newcomer bites her lower lip and thinks for a moment, “ _okay_ ” she mouthed.

Maggie smiles widely with her googly eyes. She is obviously very happy that her night is getting better.

“Wait here, I’ll let my friends know that I’m leaving.” Maggie says and turns towards her companions.

In less than a minute Maggie returns and takes the newcomer’s arm as she leads her out of the Club.

Outside the Club, Maggie looks around to find a shadowed corner. When she spotted one beside the Club, she takes the newcomer’s hand and pulls her gently along.

Maggie makes her lean on the wall as she gently pulls her large shades away. When Maggie takes her beanie off her head, her soft red hair drops glorious over her shoulders. Maggie smiles as she inserts her shades and her beanie into one of her jacket pockets.

The girl rests her hands on Maggie’s hips and smiles back. Her breathing becomes unsteady.

Maggie smoothen her red hair with both hands and then cups her hands behind the girl’s ears as she moves in to give her a long awaited kiss.

“I'm so glad you came.” Maggie whispers.

“I had too, I missed you.” Sydney whispers back.

 


End file.
